Drop Off
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Roy meets Damian
1. Chapter 1

Dick walked into Roy's place, and silently gestured for Damian to sit on the couch. Dick and Roy walked into the kitchen to talk. "Hey Dick, who's the kid?"

Dick began to rub his temples. "That's Damian. Do you mind watching him for an hour or so?"

Roy just stared at him. He could tell Dick looked really stressed out. "Um, sure, I mean I guess."

Dick visibly relaxed. "Thanks, and I apologize in advance."

Roy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Um, what?"

Dick started to slowly back out of the kitchen. "Um, I have to go. Good luck."

Roy stared at him like he was crazy. "Good luck? He's just a kid. How bad can it be?"

Dick left without responding. Roy walked over to Damian, and sat down next to him on the couch. "So, what do you like to do for fun?"

Damian didn't say anything, and refused to look at the strange man sitting next to him. Roy breathed a large sigh. "So, what's your story anyway?"

Damian stared at him with one raised eyebrow. "My story? I am Batman's son."

Roy bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Batman's son? You mean like, for real Batman's son?"

Damian only glared at him. ""Yes, I am Batman's son...his one true heir."

This time Roy did laugh. "Do yourself a favor and get the therapy now. Trust me; it will save you a lot of problems later." Roy walked back into the kitchen, still laughing. He picked up the phone, and started dialing. "Hey Wally, you'll never guess what Batman did, and who is sitting on my couch at this very moment."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

As Damian was lying on the floor of Roy's kitchen, hogtied and with a gag in his mouth, he couldn't help but ponder his current predicament. _Charity Case didn't tell me the person he was going to leave me with was 'special', nor did he find it necessary to tell me the buffoon was going to call in reinforcements. Although, when he told me in the car that father had told him he wasn't allowed to kill me or maim me, I had assumed that also meant that father had also mentioned he wasn't allowed to harm me in any way. Now these two are standing over me, and who knows what horrible fates they will bring upon me. I don't deserve this. I am Batman's son! I should not be treated in this manner._

Roy stood over Damian, stirring something in a large bowl. "I told Dick to take his time, and chill. So, we basically have all afternoon. Did you get the stuff?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah, what do you think we should start with?"

Roy tapped the bowl he was holding. "I think it would work better if we started with this stuff, and then just layered the rest on."

Wally shrugged. "Works for me. Do you think Dick will mind?"

Roy snickered. "I think Dick will probably want pictures."

Wally poured another bottle of honey into the bowl Roy was mixing. "Okay, I guess what I mean to ask is, how do you think Bats will react to this?"

Roy shrugged. "Don't know…don't care. No one calls Dick a charity case while I'm around."

Wally grabbed a bottle of black ink off the counter, and emptied it into the bowl. "Is that our cover?"

Roy stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Wally shrugged again. "Well, everyone knows we were going to do something horrible to the kid once we found out he was Batman's son. The fact that he called Dick a charity case just gives us an excuse to go all out."

Roy placed the bowl into the microwave. "You sound like you're having doubts over there."

Wally held up his hands defensively. "Doubts? Me? Never! I just want to get our stories straight. It wouldn't be right for us to get sloppy now…not after everything we've pulled over the years."

Roy took the bowl out of the microwave, and continued to stir. "Too true. Okay, it should be ready. I made it hot enough to be uncomfortable, but it shouldn't burn…too much."

Roy started to slowly pour the mixture in the bowl onto Damian making sure to evenly coat him with it. Wally just stood there watching. "We need sprinkles. I think bright pink sprinkles would look good on him."

Roy stared down at Damian, and then looked at Wally. "Yeah, I keep sprinkles in the cabinet to your left. I always have them on hand for Lian. Aren't we lucky Tim was nice enough to take her to the park today?"

Wally began to pour sprinkles over Damian. "Uh huh, although I think we might have to teach her one day how Arrows treat certain Bats."

Roy shrugged again. "Maybe we should wait for that until she's at least a little older."

Wally finished pouring all of the sprinkles onto Damian...well, the big, black, sprinkle-covered blob that Damian was now. "Remind me to pick you up some more sprinkles."

Roy smiled. "Don't worry about it. Trust me; this was so worth it."

Three hours later, Dick returned to pick up Damian. He walked into Roy's place, and found it empty and dark. He turned on the light, and found arrows lying on the floor in a line leading to the kitchen. Dick pulled out one of Tim's throwing knives that he had snatched off of him the last time they had sparred together, and made his way silently into the kitchen. When he got into the kitchen, he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down, and read the note out loud in what little light was coming from the other room. "A present from us to you…look up."

Dick hesitated, afraid of what he might find, and then finally, when he couldn't avoid it any longer he looked up. There hanging from the ceiling was Damian, covered in black goop that was dripping down onto the floor, together with an assortment of different colored sprinkles--not to mention a bunch of other things which Dick wasn't willing to inspect. He found another note taped over Damian's mouth, and read it out loud again. "You can take him down if you so wish, but you have to admit he looks better this way. Love, Roy and Wally."

Dick stared up into Damian's eyes. "I think I agree with them. Don't worry; you'll fall down…eventually." He walked over to the refrigerator, pulled out a beer, walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch.

The End


End file.
